The Nebuloid: Mario Galatic
by Arianna Lauren
Summary: Arianna and Dawn go on many adventures to save themselves, their friends, and their entire world.
1. Introductions

** Hello, this is Arianna Lauren once more, coming to give to you a story that you will never forget. This script is based off the roleplaying of me and Random Dawn 14, or as you may have once known, Fawfulfury. (I think that was her name...)**

** For our roleplaying, I sent Dawn, who's real name shall not be told in this story, on a "rollercoaster". I created the plot, she "surfed", or "rode" the plot. I played** **many characters, such as Dimentio, Bowser, Lemmy, even characters that aren't in the game, like my other friends, my made-up villain, etc.**

**NOTE: The beginning is a little... rusty, as this was two years ago, and I can't really get into the plot.**

**So, I present to you, Mario Galactic.**

* * *

Dawn was picking berries in the Evergreen forest. "MMM," she said, as she tried an anillia berry. She grabbed her basket, took a vine of the berries, and go up to look for more varieties.

Dawn had long, flowing brown hair which was in a ponytail, brown eyes, and light tan skin. She was wearing a lavender T-shirt and plum shorts, and a pink cap on top. She was fairly young, around 13.

She was staring at her feet, when suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes. She glanced up. The Evergreen forest was a dangerous place, and she was expected by 4 o' clock, no later.  
_It's only an squirrel, _she reassured herself, _nothing else._

But sure enough, a human figure stepped out of the bush. It was a very young girl, even younger than Dawn, and she looked around eight or nine.

"Who... are you?" asked the girl.  
"I'm Dawn," answered Dawn.  
"Oh, hi, Dawn! Nice to meet you. I'm Arianna," Arianna said.  
"Nice to meet you too!"

Arianna had shiny caramel hair that almost went down to her stomach, and wide, big brown eyes. She was wearing a torn blue dress and was barefoot. She'd obviously been out here for a few days. She had a flower in her hair and she had tan skin.

So they chatted with each other for a while, and Arianna told Dawn which berries were good or not, about her life in the jungle; and Dawn told Arianna about her friends back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

And that's how their adventures began.


	2. Luigi time!

Dawn was at her mom's house. "Please, Mom? She's really nice!" Her mom sighed. "I told you, she's a totally stranger!" "Well, it's not like she's going to hurt me. She looks like she's eight years old!" Her mom sighed again. "Yes, but she could have diseases!" Dawn hesitated. "Well, I could eat a red mushroom!" she said reluctantly.

Dawn HATED red mushrooms. I mean, they were adorable little things, but they tasted _horrible_. They were rubbery and they tasted really bitter. Although, they were extremely healthy and they prevented any diseases to be passed to you within an hour. So even though she hated them, she would take them for the chance to go out into those woods.

"Very well," her mom said reluctantly. "Just be back in forty-five minutes." Dawn agreed, and then left.

Dawn went to the Northern Tree Stump, where Arianna had promised to meet here at this time. Arianna told the time with a stick and it's shadows. "Okay," Dawn said. "She'll be here any minute now." She checked her watch. It was two minutes until noon. A few minutes later, maybe one or two after noon, Arianna emerged out of the trees, in that same pretty dress. "Don't you ever change clothes?" Dawn asked. "Um, not really, Dawn..." Arianna replied. "Okay," said Dawn. "This is boring. Let's go somewhere fun!" Arianna giggled, "Follow me!" She raced back through the trees and Dawn followed her.

Dawn started chasing Arianna. They both giggled. "Now THIS is fun!" Arianna yelled over her shoulder. Dawn had to agree.

Suddenly Arianna stopped. Dawn almost ran into her, but luckily she skidded to a stop just in time.

Arianna exclaimed, "Hi, Luigi!" She smiled in a friendly way.

Dawn peeked over Arianna's shoulders. There was a man drinking water out of a green hat. He wore jean overalls on top of a green shirt with gloves. He had blue eyes and a mustache. His hat was green with white circle with another green L. Obviously, it was Luigi!

Dawn smiled, but in a different way then Arianna. "Hiya. I'm Dawn," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn!" Luigi exclaimed. "I'm Luigi Mancini, but everyone knows me as..." He gave a sad look. "Mario Mancini's Brother."

"I think you just need a little time to shine, Luigi!" Arianna beamed. Dawn nodded. "I agree, Luigi. I look up to you, not Mario." Luigi blushed. "Really? Nobody's ever thought of me as a role model. I'm always the side-kick." He sighed. Arianna gave a _huge _grin and said, "I know just the thing to cheer you up!" "What?" asked Dawn and Luigi together. "You'll see!" Arianna exclaimed mysteriously.


	3. The Magikoopa's fortune

"Wow!" Dawn stared in awe. "This is the evil Lord Koopa's home?"

The three stood at Bowser's castle. It had a long, narrow stone bridge with no railings to hold onto, surrounded by sizzling lava, leading up to a the brown, wooden door. Don't be fooled, though. This castle would NOT be easy to get into. The wood was eucalyptus and the wood had a steel barrier behind what you see. It had cannon fires on the side towers so you had to be secretive. On the top, there was a Giant Lava Piranha Trap Plant, that shot those huge fireballs.

Luigi was shivering in fear, but trying to hide it. "Y-you think bringing me back here again will help me feel better?" he asked. Arianna nodded. "Something is in here I have to show you," she said, sounding slightly frightened but not very. "Follow me, and be careful." She walked slowly across the path, arms out, trying to stay in the center. She knew this was only wide enough for one person, with only slight room left, and was trying to be careful. "Remember, one at a time, everyone!"

Luigi gulped. "Do I have to?" he asked. Arianna sighed. "You don't HAVE to, but you'll miss out!" she replied, frustrated, without turning around. "Go back if you want." Luigi did. Arianna sighed again. "If he had the courage," she said, "Maybe he wouldn't be the side kick." Dawn nodded. "I think it's cute, though," she said and then blushed. Arianna stopped, turned around and grinned. "Luigi?" Dawn turned redder. "Um..." "Dawn, he's dating Daisy." Dawn sighed. "I know," she said finally. They started to walk again.

After 15 minutes of hard work, walking in a straight line, and having close catches, they reached Bowser's castle. Thank goodness the Lava Piranha was asleep and nobody was firing the cannons, or else they wouldn't have made it. But what would they do now? The door was locked.

"Hmm," Arianna said. She looked all around. She eyed the doormat and lifted it up, just in case...

To the girls' surprise, there was actually a key under the doormat! "Good job, Arianna!" Dawn smiled. "I can't believe somebody actually left it there," Arianna laughed. They entered the key into the lock, and...

They opened the door. The entrance way had a long, red carpet in front and torches on the walls. There was a throne at the end of the hall where Bowser must sit, but fortunately for them he wasn't there.

A Koopa Troopa came into the room from the left hall. "Hide!" Dawn whispered. Arianna shook her head. "Are you crazy?" Dawn asked quietly. Too late. The Koopa saw them and ran over.

"Lady Arianna! The Troopas have been waiting for you!" Dawn had a confused look on her face. "Do you know him?" she wondered. Arianna nodded. "Tate Kramer, meet Dawn. Dawn, Tate." she introduced. "Hello, Dawn. Any friend of Arianna's is a friend of mine," Tate said, grinning. He turned back to Arianna. "You need to come to the Troopa room! Quick!" Tate told them.

He wanted them to follow them. Dawn was unsure, but Arianna said to trust him. Dawn nodded, and they followed Tate into the Koopa Troopa room.

When Dawn entered the Troopa Room, she was shocked. The Troopa Room did not match the other parts she'd seen of the castle so far. She mouthed, "Wow." The Troopa room was bustling with Koopa Troopas. They were washing dishes, playing games, scrubbing floors, etc. The floor was pale yellow and pale lime green tile, and the wall was painted like a bright sky. Streamers hung on the wall. Bowser obviously never went in here, because it was so unlike anything he'd allow. A magikoopa walked up to Arianna and said, "We've been expecting you."

* * *

Arianna smiled. This was going to be so fun! She was going to have lots of fun with Dawn - Lots! She couldn't believe that they were destined to- well, you'll see.

Maggie the Magikoopa had requested to see Arianna alone in the Magikoopa's black curtained room. Arianna accepted, planning on telling Dawn everything afterwards, but Maggie seem to read her mind and made her pledge not to tell anybody what she said and heard. "This is for your eyes only, Sorceress. Only the Blessed of the Magikoopas can learn our forbidden secrets." Arianna had no idea what she was talking about, but agreed anyway and went into to black curtain that the Magikoopas' magic room was in. She saw magic potions at the chemistry table, weird objects at the Magical devices table, and a glass ball table for, no doubt, seeing into the future.

Maggie motioned to sit down across from her at the Glass Ball table. Arianna obeyed. She wondered if Maggie was going to look into the ball. She did not, as she couldn't give too much away of Arianna's future. But she told Arianna this, "I see you have met Dawn. She will become your best friend and you will join up to save the Nebuloid as we know it. I will train you when it is time. Trust me, you'll know when it is time," she said mysteriously. "But you must let things come naturally, or you risk losing all." Arianna was extremely excited until then. "W-what is the Nebuloid?" she asked. Maggie sighed. "All in dear time, all in dear time you will find out."


End file.
